Vale la pena?
by White zoroark123
Summary: Es un pequeño one shot de amourshipping, Despues de su humillante derrota en su primer pokemon showcase Serena cuestiona lo que ella realmente vale, pero alguien no esta de acuerdo con ella, (Amourshipping)( Ash y Serena)


**Hola chicos , este es un pequeño shot de amourshipping por la espera de los capítulos de mi fic, Never surrender me ha tomado mucho tiempo ahora que estoy en la universidad**

 **Este se ubica la noche que Serena perdió su primer pokeshow , solo que esta ves es diferente**

 _¿ Valió la pena?, ¿ todo el esfuerzo que puse valió la pena?, a pesar de todo lo que me prepare , lo que Fennekin y Pacham hicieron valió la pena?_

 _Serena Yvonne, una chica quien no ha tenido una vida sencilla, la perdida de alguien tan importante como su padre , le provoco un efecto muy serio a su corta edad , la carrera profesional de corredor de Rhyhorn de su madre tampoco le ayudo, tuvo que ir moviéndose en muchos pueblos e incluso a otra región por su trabajo, eso le dificulto hacer amigos._

 _Hasta que un día conoció a alguien especial, un chico el cual no tenia codicia , arrogancia o deseaba el mal, un chico que además de tener un determinación imparable también tiene un corazón de oro, algo que robo su corazón desde el momento que se conocieron en un bosque de pueblo paleta, sin embargo eso tampoco duro como ella quería , tuvo que separarse de el y de muchas personas que la apoyaron en Pueblo Paleta._

 _Después de ella Serena nunca volvió a sentir los mismo por otro chico, a pesar de ser considerada muy hermosa por muchos , ella jamás olvido el amor que le tenia aquel chico , así como sus brillantes y hermosos ojos cafés . Por un momento pensó que no lo volvería a ver hasta que un dia volvió a ver a su amado en televisión salvando a su pokemon ._

 _Cuando supo que estaba cerca de ella otra vez decidió hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo , comenzar su viaje pokemon, a pesar de los deseos de su madre , conoció a su fiel compañera Fennikin quien se embarcaron en una aventura en busca del azabache ,, cuando finalmente lo encontraron su corazón se volvió loco, jamás pensó que aquel niño que la ayuda tantos años atrás haya madurado tanto y se haya vuelto tan atractivo, sin duda era el reflejo de su padre según le había contado su madre._

 _Desde ese dia empezaron su viaje, pero no solos, aunque ella lo hubiera querido así, conoció al listo y simpático Clemont quien no solo resulto ser un líder de gimnasio, también resulto ser un gran inventor con ideas muy alocadas pero brillantes, el no vino solo ya que lo acompañaba su hermana menor Bonnie, quien ciertamente era la niña mas risueña y energética de Kalos, quien ya consideraba su hermana menor por la confianza que se tenían._

 _Su viaje empezó con varios retos y pruebas pero cada ves los superaban juntos , cada día Serena veía a Ash no solo como un entrenador, lo veía como un líder que nunca tiraba la toalla a cualquier adversidad, cada día nos contaba de sus experiencias en sus viajes por todo el mundo, los retos y amigos que encontró, a pesar de entretenerse con sus historias a veces sentía celos cuando mencionaba a las chicas con quien viajo en especial aquella llamada Misty,_

 _Como avanzaba su viaje Serena se dio cuenta que realmente no había escogido un propósito, solamente se había concentrado en Ash, quien realmente estaba ocupado en sus batallas y en su sueño, fue asi hasta que conoció a su amiga Shauna , quien le enseño algo que la intrigo. Los pokemon showcase eran todo lo que ella le apasionaba, moda, presentación y belleza era lo que mas le gustaba a Serena , decidió hacerlo para encontrar su camino y de paso quizás conquistar a su amado Ash con su belleza y destreza, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo y pasión … no lo consiguió_ ,

* * *

La joven Serena se encontraba sola en el puerto de ciudad Coumarine, dolida y decepcionada solo veía la belleza de la luna y la calma de las olas

"Después de todo lo que hicimos , un simple tropiezo arruino todo" Serena se decía a si misma mientras recordaba lo sucedido en su concurso, como su pequeña y hermosa Fennekin se tropezó al pisar uno de sus moños, lo que provoco que su compostura se perdiera.

"Realmente estoy hecha para esto, realmente soy capaz de hacerlo?" Se preguntaba a si misma mientras veía a la luna, mientras lo hacia recordaba a su persona especial, a su amado Ash

"Sera que lo decepcione , será que se avergüenza de mi fracaso" Serena decía mientras una lagrima derramaba por su mejilla, ese simple pensamiento quebró a Serena , quien ya no lo soporto mas y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente

"Lo siento Fennekin, lo siento Pachamp, lo siento Ash , soy un fracaso" Serena gritaba mientras golpeaba el suelo en su llanto,

Sin advertencia sus dos pokemon quién estaban en sus poke bolas salieron para consolar a su entrenadora

"Fene fen kin, Pacham pam" Ambos pokemon exclamaban tratando de animar a su destrozada entrenadora , pero a pesar de esto ella no paraba de llorar

Serena seguía y seguía llorando mientras sus pokemon la abrazaban tratando de aliviar su dolor, "Chicos lo siento , los decepcione" Ella exclamaba mientras sostenía a sus pokemon

Algo que desconocía ella era que estaba siendo observaba por alguien, un joven pelinegro quien estaba acompañado por su compañero Pikachu

"Pikachu espera aquí tengo que hablar con ella a solas" Le dijo el azabache a su compañero quien asintió y se quedo ahí mientras su entrenador se dirigía hacia a Serena

La pobre chica seguía sosteniendo a sus pokemon mientras derramaba lagrimas hasta que alguien la interrumpió, "La primera vez siempre es la mas difícil" Dijo una voz conocida mas atrás de ella

Serena dejo de llorar y encaro a la persona detrás de ella, era Ash , su ídolo y su amado, rápidamente trato de secarse las lagrimas y lo vio a los ojos, "Hola Ash" ella dijo con voz solloza

El azabache se acerco a ella sin decir nada y se puso a mirar la luna de lado de ella, "Es hermosa no ?" Ash le pregunto mientras miraba la luna, "Si lo es , bastante de echo" Serena respondió

Ash tomo un suspiro y dijo "Fue un día muy agitado no ter parece?" Ash le pregunto con una sonrisa, Serena no le dio tanta gracia el comentario y respondió fríamente "Si algo"

"Serena escucha se que fue duro que hayas perdido , pero siempre hay otra oportunidad" Ash le dijo tratando de animarla, sin embargo Serena no lo tomo así, "No Ash no es cierto"

"A que te refieres?" Ash le pregunto confundido, "Quiero decir que nada de esto valió la pena fui un fracaso" Serena grito furiosa, "Pero Serena lo hiciste muy bien solo que…" Ash dijo pero fue interrumpido por ella, "Ash toda mi vida he pasado buscando un propósito y ahora que lo tengo no soy buena en ello"

"Serena por favor se que estas frustrada "Ash dijo firmemente, "No Ash no lo sabes, toda tu vida has seguido tu sueño y te ha ido bien en ello" Serena le grito con rabia

No paso mas de un segundo para que Serena se arrepintiera cuando vio la expresión de Ash, "Ash lo siento , yo" pero fue interrumpida por el azabache, "Oye créeme que si lo se , he pasado por eso muchas veces" Ash le respondió

"Que?" Serena exclamo sorprendida, "Desde que comencé mi viaje hace 5 años , he pasado por momentos muy malos también, perdidas, derrotas cosas que me han dejado cicatrices " Ash le explico

Serena solo miraba profundamente al azabache mientras explicaba su historia, "Sabias que quede en dieciseisavo lugar en mi primer liga pokemon" Ash le dijo con una sonrisa

"No nunca me contaste , como paso?" Serena le pregunto sorprendida, "Fue en la meseta añil hace mas de cuatro años, en la tercera ronda pelee con un chico llamado Richie , fue una batalla fácil hasta que mi Charizard consideraba la batalla innecesaria y perdí por descalificación" Ash le explico mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos en Kanto

"No lo sabia Ash , lo siento" Serena le dijo sintiéndose mal por lo que le dijo hace un momento, "No te preocupes Serena , eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, el punto es que a pesar de todo lo que pase uno no debe seguir adelante y jamás rendirse" Ash le dijo viéndola directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules que aun tenían lagrimas

Serena solo veía los dos hermosos ojos cafes que le enamoraron hace mucho tiempo, "Pero Ash , yo no soy como tu , no soy tan fuerte como tu" Ella le dijo desilusionada

"Serena jamas digas eso, tu eres una de las personas mas impresionantes que he conocido, tienes cualidades muy pero muy impresionantes, nunca pienses que no eres lo suficiente buena para algo Serena…. No hay nadie como tu" Ash le dijo limpiándole sus lagrimas de sus ojos

Serena trataba de procesar lo que le dijo el azabache , el la cree increíble y única, pensar que el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada pensaba eso de ella ,la llenaba de alegría

"Serena créeme este es solo el comienzo de tu viaje, pronto tendrás otra oportunidad y demostraras lo talentosa que eres" Ash le dijo con determinación , Serena nunca se había sentido mas aliviada, todo el dolor había desparecido

"Gracias Ash, tienes razón no me rendiré y conseguiré esa llave la próxima vez" Serena le dijo ahora con determinación y esperanza

"Por cierto Serena te tengo que decir algo" Ash le dijo con una sonrisa un poco picara, "Que pasa Ash?" Serena le pregunto

Ash solo la miro a los ojos y le dijo dulcemente en el oído, "De todas las chicas del concurso, tu por mucho eres la mas hermosa de todas"

Esas palabras dejaron congelada a Serena, el creía que se veía …. Hermosa, "Deberas lo crees Ash?" Serena le pregunto toda sonrojada

"Si Serena, ese vestido que te dio tu madre era perfecto para ti" Ash le respondió cogiéndola de la cadera, al sentir esto Serena sentía que se detenía el tiempo, que su derrota nunca ocurrió, que solo estaban su Ash y ella

"Ash…. Sabes nunca pensé conocer a la persona perfecta ese día en pueblo Paleta" Le dijo Serena quien estaba sumergida en el momento, Ash sonrió y respondió , "Yo tampoco Serena"

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco, sus rostros y sus corazones se empezaron a conectar, Serena no podía creer lo que pasaba, su sueño mas anhelado su verdadero propósito se estaba cumpliendo , era estar con el chico de su sueños

"Ash acaso esto es un sueño?" Serena le pregunto con una voz dulce, "Te lo demostrare" Ash respondió y sin esperar la beso

Serena no dudo ni un segundo en devolverle el tan apreciado beso que ella quería, ambos continuaron por unos minutos hasta que la necesidad de respirar los paro

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor y devoción, "Creo que ya es hora de regresar se hace tarde" Ash le dijo sin soltarla,

"Si pero Ash , esto significa que tu y yo …" Serena le dijo pero fue interrumpida por su respuesta, "Preferiría que esto quedara mientras entre nosotros , quiero seguir enamorándome de ti, y cuando sea el momento adecuado lo veras"

"Muy bien Ash y sabes necesitare ayuda con mi vestuario para mis concursos, me quieras ayudar" Serena le pregunto de manera picara y seductora , " Nadie me gustaría mas"

Ambos se volvieron a besar un poco mas antes de caminar al centro pokemon tomados de la mano, mientras sus pokemon los seguían quienes estaban sumamente felices por la pareja

* * *

Al dia siguiente Ash , Clemont y Bonnie estaban esperando a Serena para continuar su viaje a la siguiente ciudad para la batalla entre Clemont y Ash

"Por que se estará tomando tanto tiempo Serena en venir" Clemont se pregunto muy impaciente, " Si donde estará" Bonnie añadió

"Estoy seguro que ya debe estar en camino" Ash les dejo mientras recordaba lo que paso anoche, finalmente Serena bajo las escaleras sin embargo algo estaba muy diferente

"Hola chicos están listos" Serena dijo muy entusiasmada , todos miraron atónita a serena quien había cambiado su atuendo por completo

Ahora estaba usando un vestido rojo con franjas negras, un poco atrevido, además cambio su gorro por un fedora rosa, cambio cambio sus calcetas por unas medias completas , lo único que permanecía igual era su peinado

"Serena wow te ves fantástica" Bonnie le dijo con ovación, " Si Serena te ves bastante bien" Le dijo Clemont un poco sonrojado

"Gracias chicos" Serena les dijo sonrojada, después se acerco a Ash y le dijo "Tu que crees Ash" mientras le guiñaba el ojo

"Creo que tu sabes la respuesta …. Hermosa" Ash le respondió susurrando la ultima parte en su oído

"Por que cambiaste de look Serena?" Le pregunto Bonnie, "Sabes después de ayer me siento una persona nueva , creo que merecía un cambio" Serena le respondió con alegría

"Muy bien chicos debemos seguir nuestro camino, nuestros sueños no se cumplirán solos" Ash les dijo entusiasmado mientras Pikachu lo apoyaba, "Muy bien" los tres dijeron

"Excelente vamos" Ash exclamo saliendo del centro pokemon junto a sus amigos, excepto Serena que se quedo un momento

"Después de todo lo que paso , de todo lo que sufrí con la derrota, todo valió la pena , valió mucho mas" Serena se dijo a si misma

"Serena vamos nos dejan atrás" Ash le dijo guiñándole el ojo tomando su mano, ella solo sonrio y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, "Si … hermoso"

 **Bueno chicos es todo , quise hacer esto hace un tiempo pero no encontré el momento adecuado, y recuerden que mi fic Never surrender continua , si no lo han leído léanlo, y no se quizás haga fic sobre este**


End file.
